paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lody44
Welcome Hi, welcome to Paradise island hd Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:TravelTent.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CMONYALL (Talk) 08:54, July 3, 2011 Messages Thnx Lody for adding the picture to the Estate page, I was already hoping somebody would do that soon! CMONYALL 15:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) you're welcome ;) If I can help do not hesitate to ask me. --Lody44 17:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lody, how do you mean merge all your modifications? Is there something not working, or any other problem? Because I saw that the awards page was updated correctly by you. I'm be back from work around midnight, so it might take me some hours to respond again. CMONYALL 11:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean, but that is not possible. Btw, nice job with all the pictures of the Main structures :) I will add the Leisure structures this week probably so I'm counting on you for adding their pictures ;) CMONYALL 14:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) An offer you can refuse Hey Lody, I have been looking for users to promote to administrator for this wiki. I was looking for users who continually add to this wiki and try to help other users and answer their questions. You and Ezcry4t3d have been really helpful over the past few weeks, so I was thinking to promote you both to administrator. This means you can then * and undelete pages, page histories, images, or files * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights * a user name or IP address from editing * bad edits * edit the wiki's skin and format Just let me know if you are interested. If not, no problem! :) CMONYALL 17:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It was possible to refuse, look again to the title ;) But good you accepted, now there is three of us to combat all the spam and friend requests! Don´t worry about your English, it is very good. Mine is not perfect either as I´m from the Netherlands. I'm not sure tho how to send emails, I'm going to find out and will let you know! CMONYALL 21:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I was surprised to find NO explanation whatsoever on wikia about how to email other users. Luckily it was well explained on wikipedia which uses the same engine: "A link to the e-mail feature can be created in text or a signature by typing ." Also it works by just altering the url in your browser, for emailing you it would read http://paradiseislandhd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Lody44. Change it to my username in case you want to discuss anything. CMONYALL 22:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) More than 10 facilities have dissapeared from my screen, the buisiness center, the pirate ship, the tv-tower, about 8 sunny centers, and 3 cottages. This happend just after i had upgraded the game to the latest version! This sucks because i have spend a lot of piastres and money on these facilities! Is there any way to get the facilities back??? //vonzata Hello Lody! How do you mean they are not sorted alfabetically? On which page? Edit: Ah, you mean that page. When I visit it it is nicely sorted alphabetically. Just to the right and a little bit higher then 'Buildings and Structures of Paradise Island' is a drop-down menu in which you can choose you sorting preferences. Does it say alphabetically? Or have you by accident chosen another sorting preference? CMONYALL 22:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Salut je suis aurelie j avais demande de l aide pour le jeu paradise island et si je ne me trompe pas, tu m'as repondu !! je te remercie!! je ne comprend pas comment utiliser le "cleaning " et l ajout de friend code!! j ai toujours ce message "you already used referral code once" donc pas de piastres cadeaux pourtant ca m aiderait bien pour avancer dans le jeu!! voila mon ile s appelle "shandradoomka island" et je suis au niveau 15 mais je stagne!! merci encore pour ton aide futur! a tres vite j espere aurelie 10:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) trees Cute dog!!! (abacus74) Not sure that is also Lody44. How do you demolish the tree? Or move it to storage? Same with the sculptures. Now just taking space. Also, new christmas square and toyshop.... still waiting, my Sunday Night at 2030 11:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Probleme code ami invalide Bonsoir, Je suis française et je joue à Island hd sur IPAD. Je n'arrive pas à saisir un code ami, j'ai le message "reference invalide",en plus mes amis me disent qu'ils ne me trouvent pas. Pouvez vous m'aider à comprendre où est le probleme et arriver á me depanner, sinon je vais stagner dans le jeux et je ne peux pas aller chercher les morceaux de cartes sur des iles amis. Merci pour votre aide et votre reponse. Bonne soirée Cordialement Catherine gelly Lody has not been here for a month now. I am not sure if she will return soon, so I will answer your question instead. I think your problem is that you have not registered your island yet. To do so, you should fill in a user name and a name for your island. You can do this in your Profile. When this is done, you should be able to enjoy the friend stuff. CMONYALL 01:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC)